


Another Lost Memory

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Hangover, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, One Night Stands, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: contains mentions of like shit dealing with a one night stand, was listening to bad idea by girl n red and this idea popped in my head, haha yooo might make another part idk maybe. also thsi iss the after shit notduring, like the morning after lol
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Another Lost Memory

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Sexual references, bite marks, alcohol, vomiting, that kind of stuff

Gordon woke with a pounding headache and the stinging bright light pouring in from the small slit behind his curtains. Fuck he mustve drank too much again, he seriously need to stop if he conciders being able to have Joshua back home. He groans flopping an arm over his head and rolling over, turning away from the light and fumbling with his glasses in his nightstand. He slid then onto his face and sat up, rubbing his temples, his stomach churning from the alcohol. He slid out of bed, flopping the blankets off to the side and stumbled into his bedroom bathroom. He splashed water on his face and stood over the sink, feeling a wave nausea hit him harder than he expected. He slid off the sink counter to vomit into the toilet, his body shaking from exhaustion. He was panting into the bowl for a moment and lifted his weak arm to flush the toilet before he realized someone was holding his hair for him. He quickly spun around and looked up, shocked to see who it was.

"Yo you uh,,, you alright bro?,,"

Fucking _Benrey._

Gordon stammered, looking at Benrey with wide eyes.

"How- wh- where??- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUS-"  
"Hey chill out man, m'head fukin hurts from you tugging on my damn hair."  
Benrey sat down and laid against the wall. Gordon went from focusing on being terrified to taking in how Benrey looked.  
They were wearing one of his old hoodies from college, obviously larger than him, not wearing any pants and he didn't have his helmet on? Wait has he ever seen them without a helmet? Either way his voice was raspy and his thighs had bite marks and his neck tattered with hockey's, hair all messy and fluffy.  
Wait,, no, they didn't-  
"Wait, did… did we?-"  
Benrey snorted and broke out into a laugh.  
"HA HA HA HA YOO YOU DON'T REMEMBER! DAMN YOU WERE MORE WASTED THAN I WAS HOLY FUU KK HA HAAA!!"  
Benrey kept laughing and rolled onto the floor, Gordon was silent with shock and leaned over the toilet to vomit again, this time also a mixture from anxiety and disgust.  
Benrey suddenly stopped laughing and slid back over to hold Gordon's hair up.

"Oh shit- sorry let me g-"  
Benrey was cut off with Gordon slapping his hand away, and growling. Wiping his chin and panting.

"There's,,, theres no fuckinf way we did,,, _that._

Benrey smacked his lips and folded his arms, leaning against the wall again and turning away.

"Damn,,, I shouldnt have expected ya to remember our gay momence, couldn't even remember our childhood memories,, smh my head."

Gordon hisses and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"Please,, just shut the fuck up. For _once_ "

Benrey looked hurt and just paused, hesitating before standing up and shoving his hands in Gordon's sweatshirt pocket, hissing out some angry mumbles,  
"Damn fine,,, i'll make you fukin coffee you damn, pissbaby…"

They pulled the hood over their head as they spat out a few sweet voice bubbles, walking out of the bathroom. Gordon couldn't catch what the colors were but honestly didn't give a fuck. He had to process both a hangover and the fact that He and this,,, this fucking _thing_ that he _thought_ he killed but somehow was alive and they had a one night stand. Gordon scoffed and flushed the vomit down and stood up to wash out the acidic taste.  
_Hah sure, Benrey is probably fucking with him, a classic fucking Benrey prank,,,,_  
Gordon stood over the sink and looked up, looking at himself.  
He didn't have a shirt on and was only in his boxers, his shoulders having bite marks on them. He turned to look at his back, a few claw marks scattered along his shoulder blades, he didn't know the tender soreness of his shoulders and stinging until he properly looked at himself. Theres,,, theres no fucking way…  
Gordon shook his head and lifted his hand to thumb against his forehead, a stress stimulus of his he picked up since black mesa. He thumped his palm against his head as he went to grab a robe or something to cover himself and exited, still thumping himself and looking at the floor, processing and thinking. The harder he thought the harder he hit himself until he was snapped out of it when his hand was pulled away, his head snapping up and locking eyes with benrey, who looked surprisingly concerned.  
"Y-Yo,,, ur uh,,, hitting pretty hard man.."  
Gordon just stood in shock for a moment before ripping his hand out of Benares grip and pushed past him.  
_"Fuck off."_

He heard Benrey scoff, " ,,rude"  
But ignored it as he grabbed the fresh pot of Coffee Benrey made for him. He ignored the fact Benrey went out of their way to make him some coffee despite his snappy tone and even held his hair up as he was heaving into the toilet bowl.  
Gordon sat down with a huff and began to sip at his coffee, his headache still not gone and made worse with his fucking terrible stress stimming and the new stress and information he just had on him.  
He sat for a moment before hearing a small clack of benrey setting down two pill bottles next to him.  
"Here's your medicine,,, fukin,, ass"  
Benrey hissed and turned back to gordons room.  
Gordon just stared at where he left before looking at the bottles. One for his anxiety and the other labeled "ibuprofen".  
Gordon sighed and popped one of his usual medications and two of the painkillers, downing them with a sip of coffee and sighed. He still couldn't believe what benrey said was true, at all. He doesn't remember anything from last night, or rather barely anything.  
Benrey came back out of gordons bedroom and was buttoning up his usual blue undershirt and had his vest draped over his arm, his helmet crookedly placed over his head. Their face was unnervingly emotionless and their eyes looked hollow.  
"Was gonna give ya sum certified Benny aftercare n shit but seems youd rather fuck n run,,, so ill b heading out."  
Benrey's tone was flat with a sharp twinge to it.  
"W-wait Benrey-"  
"Gordon."  
Gordon flinched, he'd only heard Benrey call him that one other time, and yet it also felt painful.  
Gordon hesitated, trying to find words to gather but Benrey was moving faster than his brain would. He wanted to know what happened, how did he get here, why was he here?  
Benrey was standing in front of the door and tying his boots when gordon stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder  
"W-wait,, Benrey i,,,"

Gordon stammered, it felt wrong to apologize to someone who took so much from him but he felt terrible for the fact he was suddenly treating him so well???  
Benrey stopped and tood up with a dramatic groan and folded his arms,  
"What? You need a fukin goodbye kiss or smthin?"

"What? No no- I just-"  
Gordon paused and sighed, trying to calm himself to steady his wording.  
"What,,, happened,,,"

Benrey blinked, looking at Gordon with a raised eyebrow and stared at him, studying his face. Gordon felt uncomfortable over his gaze and he felt his skin crawl in uneasiness.  
Benrey broke the silence with a sigh and he dropped his vest on the floor and walked over to the couch.  
"Fiiinneee, get over here fukin meanman."

They flopped on the couch and draped an arm over the backing, patting the space beside him to signal for Gordon to join Them.  
He hesitated before picking up his coffee and sitting next to him, taking a cautious sip as he looked at them.  
Benrey cleared their throat before they began to explain.  
"After the whole,, epic boss battle n shit, I was able to break away from the fukin code that made me evil n say all that shit but I was kinda stuck in the void and damn did it fukin hurt. Respawning usually was fast n uhhh I was able to see what's going on but nah, I was just falling and hurting ,,,, alot."  
Gordon quietly listened to the other one ramble and explain in his own way, his voice still raspy. He took another sip from his coffee and he turned to face Benrey a bit more.  
"And suddenly I kinda just spawned in ur fukin house im ur uh,,, closet. Fucking insane but it got weirder when I exited out of it and I heard ya just,, stumbling around n shit in ur apartment, I thought there was like a big monster or smthin but it was just you being kinda buzzed n shit… and uh.."  
Benrey awkwardly looked away, hesitating on his words.  
"We,,, talked kinda and then one thing led to another,,, guess u were swooned by my epic romance strats but you must've been too uhh,,, wasted to remember anything but,,,"  
Benrey shrugged, his voice cracked slightly with emotion.  
They sat for a moment in silence, Gordon leaning over his knees and clutching his mug of coffee as he thought and processed some more. It was quiet for a long moment before Benrey slapped their hands to their knees and stood up. Grabbing his vest off the floor and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Welp,, imma go bro, thanks for the quick fuck n gay momence."

They headed to the door and before they opened it, they muttered something Gordon couldn't quite catch before they passed through the door.

,,,he's gonna need a shot of whiskey with his coffee,,,,


End file.
